dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SS3Tre/Page and Category Clean up!
Alright, 2 things have come to my attention that need to be addressed #Page's have almost NO separate for every rp that is done there. It becomes hard for someone to actually realize what's recent and whats not. Not to mention, some pages have spelling errors and are hard to understand what the user (or old user) meant with the action. This needs to be fixed. #Pages are either missing categories, or have too many. Also, if a page is missing a category of some kind, they will be lost among the 108 pages this wiki has. I hope I'm not the only one that noticed, but not ALL the pages can go on the navigation bar. This is something else that needs to be fixed, so people can access ALL possible pages. Main situation for problem 1 #We go through ALL rp pages as a TEAM, correct spelling errors to the best of our abilities, and separate Rp's by sections by ##What happened in the section ##What people (or person) was mainly involved Take what I'm doing on North City for example. Sure, I probably didn't go through half of the page, but I am just using it to show you what I mean *Just posted my edit on North City right.....now.* Anyway, we need to set up a team of active, committed, and GRAMMERLY CORRECT Users that can work TOGETHER to do this. No one should be working alone when doing this, and IDGAF how educated you are (*cough* Alyra *cough*) Benifits of doing this #Helps build teamwork and friendship between users #Allow's future users to access, read over, and learn about the wiki's rp history far better then users can now. #The people involved in this work will be able to learn about the history of active, AND older users. (Example; While working on North City, I learned about Reziou's past before coming to earth, which is something I was only faintly aware of.) #People doing this will find it easier to work using Visual Editor, instead of source mode (Trust me. It's easier to correct this way) #Helps clear up, update, and fix things in the DBZRP Timeline. Helps with learning about the arrival of characters, the rp page location, and many other things that might be unknown to people. Downsides of doing this #Users working on this problem MUST speak and discuss who edits what pages. If that doesn't work, I will asign pages to people through this blog. #If a user decides to go off and work alone, it will surely cause people to get angry at one another. #It requires reading over pages, and fixing any spelling errors there. (Reading....OH THE HUMANITY!!!) #Using Visual Editor might be more complex to people that don't use it often. #People are going to argue about who's doing more work, and who's more grammerly correct. This is going to probably end up hurting some feelings, and causing conflict. (Cause yall get butt hurt and are weak willed mofo's (Jk..maybe)) I'll post the blog for now, since this is something that needs to be adressed first. After a while, I'll post what the situation to problem 2 (IF I don't forget it >.>). Once I have a list of users who are working on what, I'll update the list (Below this) of all the users and put them in teams. Comment on what you think about this first part of the idea, and if you're willing to help out. *Gogeta Jr *Arishok Frieza *Page Helper 3 *Page Helper 4 *Page Helper 5 *Page Helper 6 *Page Helper 7 *Page Helper 8 *Page Helper 9 *Page Helper 10 Category:Blog posts